Die Lebenszeit eines Schattenjägers
by strumpfhase
Summary: "Die Fischvergiftung! Sie war der Anfang von Allem!" Mit diesen nicht sehr einleuchtenden zwei Anfangssätzen beginnt der erste Teil des "Schattenreiters". Verschrobenes und ein wenig Schräges gilt zu erwarten :D Plz R/R !!!


  
  
  
  
  
**Arbeitstitel** : "Die Lebenszeit eines Schattenjägers"  
  
  
**Autor** : strumpfhase (alicia_caro@web.de)   
  
**Betareader** : Meldis (meldis@gmx.net)   
  
**Genre** : Querbeet. Ein wenig schräg und abgedreht vielleicht :D  
  
**Pairings** : Noch keine.  
  
**Disclaimer** : Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder die Autorin noch die Betareaderin dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
**Warnung** : Bis jetzt noch keine ernsthaften, könnte sich jedoch in den noch folgenden Kapiteln ändern. Die Altersfreigabe ist derzeit auf PG-13 gesetzt.  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin** : Diese Geschichte entsteht mit einer für mich völlig unbekannten Schreibmethode und hat daher noch keine direkten Ziele, die sie ansteuert.  
In dem nun folgenden Prolog wird noch keine "Harry Potter" Fanfiction erkennbar sein. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird der Leser aber wieder mit den ihm bekannten Figuren vertraut gemacht.  
  
**Anmerkung der Betareaderin** : *mwahahahahaha* jetzt geister ich sogar schon als betareaderin durchs netz. also, was kann ich hier zum prolog sagen *nachdenk* erstmal: ich weiß genauso wenig wie ihr und ich frag mich manchmal wofür manche leute bei den wenigen rechtschreibfehlern, oder besser gesagt bei überhaupt keinen rechtschreibfehlern ne betareaderin brauchen *das kleine strumpfmonster angrins* aber naja ^^ ich werde mit arguslaseraugen *schiel* über diese geschichte wachen, also seid gewarnt *mit diabolischem grinsen in der finsternis verschwinde und total geheimnissvoll tu* :-P   
  
  


**Die Lebenszeit eines Schattenjägers   
  
  
Prolog**   
  
  


"Die Fischvergiftung!  
_Sie_ war der Anfang von Allem!"  
  
Er stützte den Kopf auf seine feingliedrigen Hände und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
  
"Ihre sie soeben ereilte Erkenntnis würde so einiges erklären, Monsieur Réfugié." erwiderte eine weitere männliche Stimme.  
  
"Jaja, Monsieur Résignation, schwafeln Sie nicht so daher. Es geht um Wichtigeres als die Unterbeweisstellung ihrer Kombinationstalente. Denn wir haben damit endlich herausgefunden, wo der Kern der Dinge verborgen ist.  
Die eigentliche Geburt und diese begann eindeutig mit der Fischvergiftung!"  
  
"Monsieur Réfugié, ich möchte Ihnen damit nicht zu nahe treten. Jedoch beabsichtigte ich mit meinem vorhergehenden Ausspruch, mir darüber im Klaren zu werden, dass wir kurz vor dem Lösen des Hauptproblems sind.  
Ich habe sozusagen die Lage unserer Ermittlungen kurz zusammengefasst durch diese schlichte Aussage."  
  
"Schon gut", knurrte Monsieur Réfugié und ließ seinen Blick in das staubige Zimmer zurückgleiten.  
"Schon gut", echote er selbst und blickte zu Monsieur Résignation auf, der im Gegensatz zu ihm, stand.  
  
"Sie dürfen im Zusammenhang mit mir keine Wandlungen mehr in diesem Alter erwarten.  
Ergo, meine Meinung über solche Kommunikationsfloskeln bleibt also weiterhin im negativen Sinne erhalten und ich denke immer noch, dass sie uns auf ihre unerträgliche Weise an die Primitivität unserer Gattung erinnert.   
Dies müssten Sie zumindest aus unserer fünf Jahre währenden Zusammenarbeit mitgenommen haben.  
  
Doch" - Réfugié brachte Résignation mit einer kleinen, nur angedeuteten Bewegung seiner linken Hand zum Fortfahren seines Schweigens.  
  
"Doch ich sehe mich gezwungen Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass eben _nicht_ _'Alles klar'_ ist, wie Sie sich auszudrücken pflegen.  
Ein paar Beweise wurden noch nicht widerlegt und wir können also auch folglich nicht unseren Ermittlungsbericht den zuständigen Behörden vorlegen.  
  
Fakt ist, _'Der Frosch'_ wird wohl nie gefasst werden."  
  
"Ganz gewiss nicht, Monsieur."  
  
"Da sind Sie und ich uns ja einig, Monsieur Résignation."   
  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
A/N : Der Prolog ist für den allgemeinen Leser sicher ein wenig kryptisch. Der Schlüssel zu diesen beiden Männern wird in später folgenden Kapiteln zu finden sein.  
  
Bis dahin bitte ich darum noch ein wenig Geduld zu üben und mir ein kleines Feedback in Form eines Reviews zu hinterlassen.  
Ob über FanFiction.net oder per Mail, es ist immer wieder gern erwünscht!  
  
  
  
Das Sockenkarnickel :D  
  
  



End file.
